Stuck On You Raura
by rausllyr5xo
Summary: R5 is on tour in Japan. Ross and Laura miss each other like crazy. It was almost Laur's bday and she was disappointed that she wouldn't see her blond "friend" What happens when R5 returns the day of her bday as a surprise? Raura fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck On You**

_Chapter 1_

Laura POV 

I sat in my bedroom looking out the window at the empty house right next to me. He and his siblings are in Japan. I missed them all so much; I missed hanging out with them. But most of all... I missed... **Him**... I was turning 18 tomorrow and he won't be here, I turned my attention away from the house as I heard a knock on the door. I sighed.

" Come in," I said. Vanessa, my sister, walked into my room and sat on my bed next to me.

"Laura are you ok?" she asked a little worried. I nodded.

"Laura I know you're not ok, what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing..." I said hesitantly.

"It's Ross isn't it?" she asked although she already knew the answer. I looked down and nodded.

"I miss him Ness," I said. "a lot..." She sighed.

"I know..." she said giving me a hug. I hugged back. She pulled away after a few seconds.

"Try not to think about him," she suggested before walking out the room. I looked out the window again.

_"How could I stop thinking about him?_" I asked myself. I sighed and laid on my bed trying my best not to think about him.

* * *

**AN: I'm backkkkkkkk! I know my last story was "unrealistic" and "cheesy" but it was my first one shot ever so yeah. This one is raura. Most of the stuff in this story is true. I wrote it at like in November 2013 so yeah that's why it's Laur's Bday and R5 was in Japan. Enough my babbling. Please review! I really love to know what you guys think! **

**Declaimer: I don't own anything except the story line.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stuck On You**

_Chapter 2_

Ross POV

I sat in my hotel room looking out the window at the beautiful city lights. It made me miss Cali. I missed hanging out with the Austin & Ally cast. Mostly I missed Laura. Usually we meet up and hang out but now since I'm touring with my siblings and all, I barely get to hang out with her anymore. I missed the old days when we use hang out. I sighed as I think of the memories of the good times we had together. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize Rydel sitting next to me smirking.

"What so funny?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," she said still smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny," I said a little annoyed. She nudge my shoulder playfully.

"Ow," I pouted. She laughed.

"Try that with Laura next time cause it wouldn't work with me," she said nudging me again.

"Oh be quiet," I said blushing as red as a tomato.

* * *

**AN: Yay Ross POV haha. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's short. Please review! **

**Declaimer: I don't own anything! Except storyline. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Stuck On You**

_Chapter 3_

Laura POV

After a few long minutes which felt like forever, I gave up on trying frustratingly to stop thinking about him. I went downstairs and grab a gogurt from the fridge. I made my way to the living room and turned on the TV. and gee, I just wish the show wouldn't come on. Like really?!

I tried to hold back a few tears when I saw him on the screen. Apparently I failed and tears flow down my cheeks like a river. I turned off the TV and let out all the tears. I wiped all my tears away as I heard the door bell rang. I walked to the door and open it.

"Oh hey Raini," I said trying to sound upbeat.

"Hey Laur Ness called me here what's wrong?" she asked.

"Ross..." I said holding back tears.

"Oh Laur," she said hugging me. "He'll be back."

"I know... I just miss him so much," I cried. I don't even know I would be able to survive any longer without him.

* * *

**AN: Heyyyyyy guyssss! Thanks for the reviews! And I know you want all my chapters to be longer but I've already written a few more chapters and yeah. I just don't like writing long chapters because I like to keep the story hanging ya know? Anyway, please review and I hope you like this chapter. :D **

**Declaimer: I don't own anything except storyline.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stuck On You**

_Chapter 4_

Ross POV

Rocky walked into the room to join in the "my crush on my best friend" conversation. He cracked up when he saw my burning red face. Rydel joined in leaving me sitting there more embarrassed then ever.

"OMG Ross just look at you!" Rocky said laughing.

"You're so red!" I ignored him and made my way slowly into the bathroom.

"OMG!" I shrieked when I saw my reflection in the mirror.

I quickly turned on the cold water and slashed it on my face. It helped a bit but I still felt my face burning red. Hopefully it wouldn't stay red during the concert tonight. That would've been totally embarrassing and there would be tons of questions from the fans during the Q&A. I just had to hope Laura wouldn't watch the video. Talking about video, shoot! Today's concert would be in another R5 TV episodes!

"Aw c'mon!" I put my head in my hands in frustration.

I can still hear Rocky and Rydel crack up even harder through the bathroom door. Ugh what a day.

* * *

**AN: hey everyone! OMG, Laur graduated! I'm so proud of her. She's growing up! :'( :') Anyway I hope you like this chapter! Please review! It would mean so much!**

**declaimer: don't own anything except the storyline. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Stuck On You**

_Chapter 5_

Laura P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open and I realized I'm on the couch in the living room. I didn't see Vanessa or Raini anywhere.

I rubbed my eyes and glanced around the room. No sign of anyone...

I got up and sstarted walking around. Hmmmm, where is she?. Then I smelled something cooking from the kitchen.

Mmm it smelled like speghetti. I didn't realize how hungry I was until my stomach growled. I made my way to the kitchen.

"Hey Ness, where's Raini?" I asked sitting on the chair.

"Oh she left," she said putting a plate of spaghetti in front of me. I nodded and started gulping down my food. After I finished I put my plate in the sink.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," I told Vanessa walking upstairs.

"Okay," she said still mouth full of spaghetti.

I walked into my room and start playing "Parachute" on my keyboard. It was a song from Austin & Ally but everyone knew it's all about Ross.

Once I finished playing I put the keyboard away and went on my iPad. I scrolled through the "raura" hashtag on Instagram and then my eye caught on that one picture. It was a picture of Ross and I when we were in Australia. I smiled at the memory and logout of Instagram.

* * *

**AN: Heyyyyy what's up? I'm backkkkkkk! OMG did you guys see the "Somebody To You" music video?! OMFG Laura is soooo gorgeous! I wonder if Ross saw it. *smirk* I'm sure he'll be jelly. Haha anyway, please review! It won't take long and it would mean so much! Love you all!**

**declaimer: Don't own anything! Neither "Parachute" by Laura Marano.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stuck On You**

_Chapter 6_

Ross POV

I took a quick shower, got dressed, and walked out of the bathroom seeing nobody there, thankfully. I grabbed my phone and log on Instagram. I randomly scrolled through the raura hashtag until someone came in, it was Riker.

"Watcha doin?" he asked looking at my iPhone screen.

"Nothin..." I trailed off.

"You know we're going home tomorrow right?" he said raising an eye brow.

"I know," I said. "I just hope we make it on time before her birthday tomorrow."

"We will but did you get her anything yet?" he asked. I nodded.

"What did you get her?" he asked.

I took a small box out of my backpack and showed him. It was a locket. There's a label on it that said "There's no way I can make it without you" and inside was a picture of me and Laura.

"Awwwww" he said fangirling. "Raura!"

"Dude!" I said hitting him playfully.

"Ow" he said playfully.

"Does she know we're coming though?" he asked.

"I don't think so..." I admitted. "But hopefully not because I want it to be a surprise."

"Are you taking her out somewhere?" he asked.

"Maybe..." I lied.

"You do have something planned didn't you?"

"Maybeeeee.." I lied again.

"You're bad at lying you know that right?" he said chuckling.

"I'm not the only one!" I said hitting him playfully again.

"Stop that!" he said. I stick a tongue out at him.

* * *

**AN: Awwww brother love haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter! A bit foreshadowing there hehe. Please review! :) **

**Insert standard declaimer here. :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stuck On You**

_Chapter 7_

Laura POV

I put my phone away then grab my book and start reading it for the millionth time. I bet you could guess what it is by now. If not then it was Harry Potter.

I had this huge obsession with Harry Potter but I just couldn't tell anyone why. People might think I was a maniac and I lost my mind so I never told anyone. Vanessa knew though, eventually duh. But anyone else never knew. Neither Raini or Ross or Calum. I thought it might be better to keep it a secret until I could find the right time to tell anyone.

I looked at the time and saw that it's almost time for R5 to perform so I decided to text Ross. The conversation wasn't very long but at least I could "talk" to him. It lasted only for about a few minutes because he had to go to sound check.

I sighed and went in the bathroom and changed into my pjs. I laid on my bed continue reading my book until my eyes felt heavy. I put the book away and turned off the lights before drowning in the river of sleep.


End file.
